The Flood and Me
by TheOrangeTurtle
Summary: Erik Arkos is your typical guy, he has a loving wife, an amazing four year-old son, and a Flood Combat Form hitchhiking on him that is constantly trying to impress his peers. Normally Erik wouldn't care about this kind of stuff problem is he has to. Why? Because for some reason he still has partial control over the body he shares with Noah the Flood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the Internet, most of you have never heard about me until now mainly because I'm new to FanFiction. My name is StealthTurtle11 and this is my first Halo story, although my first official story, a Destiny one, was not very original I've decided to do something I've never seen before in the Halo FanFiction archive, a story based around some random human infected by a Flood form and now the human is somehow capable of retaining some control and we get to follow in their misadventures.**

 **Character list**

Erik Arkos: One of the two main characters of the story. His family was one of the first to colonize Era an outer colony. His life was completely normal at first, he had a loving wife and an amazing four year-old son that managed to escape when the Flood attacked their home, but he wasn't so lucky. Before he walked onto the Pelican to get off the planet a Flood form attacked him, forever changing his life.

Noah the Flood: The name given to the Flood form by Erik, also the other main character of the story. This Flood combat form managed to infect Erik before he could leave the colony to try and prove its worth to the Gravemind, although it didn't expect that Erik would be capable of some control over the body. This revelation means that Erik and Noah the Flood share one mind and are capable of telepathic communication.

Samantha Arkos: Erik's wife and the mother of Leonardo Arkos. Samantha and Erik both met in high school when they were paired together to do a history project on Leonardo Da Vinci in their final year of high school. After the project the two dated for eight years before their engagement and later wedding, they would later have a son that they named after Leonardo Da Vinci. Only appears in prologue and flashbacks.

Leonardo Arkos: Son of Erik and Samantha Arkos. Leonardo was named after the famous painter. Leonardo is an avid fan of art and loves to draw pictures and would one day like to work at his father's game development company, Spartan games. Leo also reads a child version of the bible in his spare time, of all the stories in his bible he is most fascinated by the story of Noah. Only appears in prologue and flashbacks.

Master Chief: Need I say more?

Arbiter: Again, need I say more?

Gravemind: Noah the Flood's father figure. Noah tries constantly to impress the Gravemind and hopes to join the Flood higher command (I am totally making this up) Unknown to him the Gravemind doesn't even care because he does not even know that Noah exists. Yet.

 **So yeah, these are all of the main characters so far some might appear later on in the story but other than that tell me what you guys think about this story so far? Good or Bad? Or is it too soon to tell? But other than that I hope you guys enjoy my new story. And if you're new to my stories maybe you could check out my Destiny story Fireteam Cerberus. Anyways good bye for now you awesome people.**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys its StealthTurtle11 here with my new story The Flood and Me. I plan on updating this story every Saturday but updates might get pushed back every now and again. I decided to write this because I've never seen this type of story in the Halo archive, also I just thought about writing this whilst I was still writing Fireteam Cerberus. I'm also quite glad that I already have two people following this story. That's enough from me; it's time for you to read.**

His legs are numb from running, for god knows how long but he doesn't care all he cares about is making sure his family gets too safety. They just came out of nowhere and attacked the planet Era. No one outside of the UNSC knows much about the Flood only that they attacked New Mombasa five years ago around the end of the Human-Covenant war. Erik was immediately snapped out of his thoughts once he noticed two Flood Combat forms at least a mile away from him and his family. "Stop." His wife and son followed his order.

"What is it Erik?" Samantha inquired.

"Two of those things. Hide." He ordered sternly.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Leonardo squeaked before hiding inside of a building to their left that looked abandoned. "When will these bad things leave?"

"I don't know little man, I don't know." Erik said quietly. Once he was inside the building he closed the door as quietly as possible and pulled out his phone from his pocket. _C'mon when the hell is that planet wide alert going to activate._ Immediately after he finished his thought his phone screen changed to red with blocky white letters reading: PLANET WIDE EMERGENCY. PLEASE TRAVEL TOO NEAREST PELICAN PICKUP POINT. _Well, that was convenient._ "Pickup's here."

His wife's face lit up with happiness. "Really?"

"Yeah, my phone has the nearest pelican pickup point marked on the GPS." Erik turned to face his son, Leonardo. "This is great you hear that Leo? We're going to be safe from these monsters."

Leonardo's face lit up with excitement before he ran around the empty café in happiness singing something that sounded like. "We're leaving the monsters. We're leaving the monsters."

The Arkos family would leave the empty café as quietly as possible through the back door and follow Erik through the maze of alleyways towards the pelican pickup point the UNSC set up. Once the family travelled a couple of yards down they heard the sound of a trash can being knocked down causing them to freeze in fear thinking it was one of the Flood forms until they heard it curse in a very… human way. "Mommy, what's a mother-"?

"Don't even finish that sentence Leonardo Zachariah Arkos." Samantha warned her son.

"Excuse me. Are you going to the pelican pickup point?" Asked a man who looked to be in his late thirties early forties, he had a black beard, salt and pepper hair, and green eyes his skin was also quite pale.

"Yes, would you like to join us?" Erik asked politely.

"Yes, yes, of course I would. Oh, my name's Jordan by the way." The mystery man answered.

"This is my son Leonardo Arkos," Leo waved at Jordan and he waved back. "My wife Samantha," Jordan bowed politely. "And I'm Erik Arkos."

"Nice to meet you. I think we should get going do any of you know where the pickup points are? My phone kind of broke when I was escaping from those things." Jordan asked once they started following Erik.

"Yeah I've got it on my phone's GPS. It's just a mile and a half away from where we are, we should probably hear gunshots soon." Erik replied. The group would travel through the maze of alleyways silently occasionally hiding whenever they think they hear the sound of the Flood. Once they were a mile away from the pickup point they met up with two other people, Lucy Heart and Levy Garden.

"These Flood guys are dead once my uncle Grayson gets here!" Leonardo stated excitedly.

Lucy giggled at this. "What makes you so sure your uncle will beat these guys up Leo?"

"Because he's a Spartan IV, and Spartan IVs kick ass!" His mother lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Where did you learn that word?" She asked.

Erik later found the sky very interesting. "Daddy says it all the time when he talks to uncle Grayson. They always call each other 'ass'. What's an ass mommy?" Leonardo inquired.

"A bad word." His mother simply stated.

"Well it could also mean a donkey." Jordan added.

"Thanks dude." Erik whispered.

"Any time man." Jordan whispered back.

"You aren't out of the woods yet Erik. Once we reach safety you and I are having a talk." Samantha warned.

"Dammit." Erik muttered under his breath. He was about to speak again until gunshots were heard and a Flood form fell from up above right in front of their group. Erik later heard a scream of fear although he couldn't tell if it was his, Levy's, Jordan's, or Sam's. "I think we're close."

"Really? I couldn't tell what with all of those pelicans coming and leaving from the planet." Levy added dryly. After she made her statement she grabbed Leonardo and they all bolted as fast as they could towards the pelican drop ships. "So, what planet are you guys going too after this?"

"We'll be heading to Earth and stay with Sam's parents." Erik answered.

"Yay! Grandma and grandpa!" Leonardo added. "Can I go to the park with them?"

While everyone else had their own conversation Erik noticed some movement at his left problem is he wasn't sure if anyone else saw it. _Doesn't matter. We're home free all we have to do is get on a pelican and get out of here, I just hope it's as easy as it sounds._ Before anything else could be said something small jumped onto Erik's back with enough force to push him down. "Daddy!" He heard Leonardo call.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you." He ordered. The others stopped in their tracks. Just before Jordan and Sam could help a UNSC soldier stopped them from moving any closer.

"Move! Get out of the way!" Sam yelled at the soldier.

"Ma'am, we are trying too save as many civilians as possible please get into the pelican." The soldier ordered sternly.

"I am not leaving my husband behind!" She countered hotly.

"Not to pressure you or anything mister soldier guy but just so you know this thing hasn't latched onto me yet. There's still a chance you could save me!" Erik screamed over the pelican engines.

"Hey you heard the man that thing doesn't have him yet so just shoot it and get him on board." Levy said.

"There's a chance I could hit him." The soldier blankly answered.

"Chance I'm willing too take!" Erik screamed in the background. "I'm also willing too let anyone help me any time. Such as now!"

"Erik just hold on a bit I'll be with you in a second!" Sam said.

"I don't really have damn second," he muttered. "Not anymore. Sam get on the pelican now!"

"What?" His wife asked incredulously. "You can't just expect me to leave you here."

"Just do it!" Erik screamed with tears in his eyes. "If you don't go than then my sacrifice will be for nothing. So please just go." The defeated look on his wife's face shattered his heart, he found himself lucky that she turned around shortly afterward so that he wouldn't have to look at her downcast any longer. "Alright you son of a bitch let's do this."

Erik threw the Flood form a couple of yards away from him to try to gain some space from it. He quickly jumped onto his feet and ran to the nearest thing he could use as a weapon, which was a crowbar. "Okay you're tiny and pretty fragile but you're still fast. But I'm bigger, stronger, and I have a weapon. I wonder who's going to win this fight?" He asked more to himself than the Flood form in front of him. Erik ran at the Flood form, crowbar raised above his head ready to strike until he tripped. When he saw what tripped him he was in slight awe. "You crafty jackass." Was the last thing he said before he got a mouthful of dirt. But what was worse was the searing pain he felt in the back of his neck, he was just lucky that it only lasted a couple of seconds before everything went dark.

 **What do you think? What could I improve to make this story better? If you want to tell me you know what to do. For you Fairy Tail fans (if any are here) did you see that little reference I made? I hope you did. Well, that's all from me I'll see you awesome people later.**


	3. How to Share Your Body

**Hey guys it is I ArkhamTurtle11, as you can tell I changed my user name for purposes you don't need to know. On another note I am quite happy with the feedback I'm getting last I checked I got three favorites after one chapter that is quite the achievement for me. Well that's all from me time for the story. And yes I know I'm off to a bad start but first I just need to get into the feel of things and then updates will be more scheduled. Maybe.**

 **Chapter One: How to share your body**

Darkness. That was all Erik saw and it went on for miles, maybe even farther. But that didn't last long eventually he was quickly traveling through all of his memories, his life was flashing before his eyes before it came to an abrupt stop. _what the heck is going on here? Maybe my brain bro-._ A couple of feet away from Erik was the Flood form that killed him. "HEY! YOU!" The Flood form turned to look at him and for some reason he knew it was surprised even tough it didn't have a face. "What the hell are you doing here looking through my memories?" He inquired.

"You are not supposed to be here." It said more to itself than to him.

Erik looked quite offended. "Me? I'm not supposed to be here? I'm not supposed to be in my own body? Listen dude I think you got it all wrong, you see you're not supposed to be here." Erik gestured towards the empty clearing they resided in at the moment.

"You are an anomaly, this may cause problems, no, this WILL cause problems." It thought aloud completely ignoring him.

"Did your mother ever tell you it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you?" Erik asked. The Flood form looked straight at him. "Probably never should have said that." He mumbled. The Flood form slowly walked up to Erik until its face was mere inches away from his.

"I do not have a mother." It stated before turning around to continue mumbling to itself. "How did this happen? Has this happened before? If not the Gravemind will be severely disappointed in me, and I do not want that to happen." The Flood form continued to incoherently mumble things that Erik could slightly understand.

 _So this is what it's like to get infected by the Flood. Pretty weird now that I think about it, sharing my body with something else._ Erik involuntary shivered at the thought of two beings sharing one vessel. The one thing that Erik and the Flood form didn't notice was that there was another Flood combat form screaming orders right into their faces. _Great, I just admitted that I'm sharing a body with a zombie plant. I hate my life_.

"Your life had ended the minute I attached to you Erik Arkos." The Flood form said suddenly as if it read his mind, which surprised Erik. "Since we are connected I am capable of looking through your memories but if you're alive it means that you may be possible of doing the same with me." It explained.

"Shouldn't we start listening to this guy? Because he looks like he's about to kick me into low orbit and I don't want that to happen." Erik suggested. The Flood form nodded its head in agreement.

Flood Erik was snapped out of his daze as he looked straight at the Flood form that was screaming at him. "I have been screaming to get your attention for the past ten minutes." It exclaimed in an unknown language that Erik could somehow understand. "What have you been doing while I was trying to gain your attention brother?"

Erik's mouth moved of its own accord. "I have been thinking about how delighted the Gravemind will be once he has seen what we have done to this pathetic human colony." The Flood answered. _Hey!_ Erik screamed in the Flood forms head, offended. "What is it you would like for me to do, brother?"

"Apparently there are stragglers throughout this colony and they are all building settlements all across the planet, keeping us at bay. We need to find a way to take them all down and welcome them into the warm embrace of the Gravemind." The Flood form explained. _First off this is like your typical zombie apocalypse story, which is awesome, and second Flood aren't warm._ Erik said. _Silence._ The Flood form ordered. "Which is why I will be sending you to scout out the area around some of these settlements just remember do not attack unless absolutely necessary, they may not be as powerful as the demon the Master Chief but there numbers is what makes them strong."

Flood Erik nodded in understanding. "I shall bring some others with me to attack the pathetic humans." _Still here you know! And I take that very offensively!_ Erik screamed. _Hey wait a minute how're human settlements built so fast?_ Erik wondered. The Flood form ignored him. "I will gather four others to attack one of the human settlements."

"What is our goal brother?" One of the forms asked.

"Our goal is to attack one of the settlements of the f-" Flood Erik stopped mid sentence. To the others it looked as though he immediately remembered something or something else grabbed his attention. _What are you doing Erik Arkos?_ The Flood form questioned.

 _Stopping you from insulting my race._ Erik countered.

 _You are no longer human; you are Flood now just embrace the change before I forcibly take control._ The Flood warned.

 _If you can take control why don't you continue debriefing these guys then?_ Erik asked smugly.

Silence.

Silence was all the Flood forms around heard until Flood Erik made a grunting noise and continued with his debriefing as if nothing happened. "Our goal is to attack one of the settlements of the," he stopped to shudder in disgust. "Amazing humans before they become to awesome for our fungal might." The others looked at him as if he became a Forerunner.

"Excuse me brother, but did you say the humans were awesome?" One of them asked incredulously.

"NO! I did not. Now move before I decide to leave you behind and bring someone else so that they can gain the glory of killing the humans." Flood Erik replied.

 **Three Hours Later**

 _44 bottles of beer on the wall take one down pass it around 43 bottles of beer on the wall._ Erik sang for what felt like the one-thousandth time to the Flood form.

"Please stop before I make you stop, Erik Arkos." The Flood form threatened.

 _You know what? You need to stop calling me that it sounds weird and you wanna know something else you need a name. How about Noah? Noah sounds good and in a way it's kind of ironic considering you're a Flood and Noah had to survive against one._ Erik decided.

"I have no use for a name." Noah said.

 _Too bad, you shall now be known as Noah the Flood. It sounds good._ Erik started to talk to himself much to the satisfaction of Noah. "Brothers, we have reached the settlement known as 'Blood Gulch' remember stay in the shadows we shall use stealth to figure out their numbers and strength once we have a sound estimate we will meet back here to make out a plan, once that is done," Noah smashed his fist into an open palm. "We shall strike."

The four Flood forms and Noah split up to different directions to find out exactly what the humans were capable of and how successful their mission would be. After a couple of minutes Noah finally found all of the information he thought would suffice the humans had managed to grab, which was very surprising to Erik, one Warthog, a tank with a built in A.I. apparently called Sheila, some assault rifles, a shotgun, a sniper rifle, and most surprising out of everything an energy sword. Some of the people they were sent to kill weren't as impressive though. They seemed to wear color-coded clothing but in different shades of either blue or red whilst others wore completely different colors, of the ones not wearing anything color coded was a man with black hair and fair skin who looked as though he had been in the military, he wears mainly black clothing with yellow as a secondary color, from what Erik has heard his name is David Washington. Another person without color-coded clothing was a Hispanic looking man, he wore black jeans with a brown leather jacket on top of a white shirt, and his name is Lopez, Erik didn't catch his last name. Another man in none color-coded clothing looked small and meek compared to the others, he looked as though he had never even been in a fight. The others called him Frank DuFrense or 'Doc'. The last person not in color-coded clothing was an attractive woman with blond hair and grey eyes, she also seemed to be the complete opposite of Frank considering the fact that she radiates confidence and that she would bash your head in with your own skull even if it isn't physically possible if you looked at her wrong. He learned that her name was Alison Texas. Erik found it weird that she and David had similar last name to two states on Earth.

The people in either red or something red related clothing was probably the most disappointing group of survivors Erik has ever seen. The first one he noticed was a man with a shotgun and a southern accent, he wore blue jeans and a red jacket, his hair was buzz cut and he had brown eyes so dark they looked black. Apparently he was only known by the moniker 'Sarge'. The next person he noticed stuck out compared to the others for two reasons: One he wore a bright pink shirt, which Erik found stupid.

 **Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic time chamber**

Vegeta sneezed hard causing him to fly back into Trunks while he trained to become a Super Saiyan Grade 2 to battle Cell. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I felt someone insult the color pink." Vegeta growled lowly before he continued to train at his part of the chamber causing Trunks to sweat drop.

 **Back with Erik**

And he was also very bubbly and childish compared to the others constantly asking someone in orange what headlight fluid looked like. _There's no such thing as headlight fluid._ He learned that his name was Franklin Delano; the others just called him 'Donut'. Next was the man in orange. The first thing Erik noticed about him was that he was chubby; his name was Dexter Grif. The man in maroon clothing looked like a stereotypical nerd with his glasses, freckles, and constant talk about some computer game called unggoy farmer. Currently he was bragging about how he knocked someone named Mishak Miradi off of the leader board. His name is Dick Simmons. He dubbed these guys as 'The Red Team'

Next up was a group he dubbed 'The Blue Team' he noticed a man with brown hair, a growing beard, and emerald green eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a cobalt hoodie. His name is Leonard Church. The next person Noah and Erik found was possibly the dumbest person in the entire galaxy, and his name is Michael Caboose. He wore a blue shirt with a rooster and a pair of wind up teeth on it; he also seemed very close with the A.I. in the tank. After him they found an African American man in aqua blue clothing going by the name Lavernius Tucker. Lastly he noticed a red headed woman with the same emerald eyes as Church. _Probably related._ Erik added. She wore a cyan colored shirt. Erik later learned that her name was Carolina Church meaning that she was related to Church.

 **Inside Erik/Noah's head**

"Okay so Tex, Washington, and Carolina seem to be the most dangerous while the doc and Donut are most likely the complete opposite." Erik inputted to Noah.

"Agreed. I shall tell the others about our information that I found." Noah replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute there buddy the information you found? Don't you mean us as in you and I?"Erik asked.

"In case you did not notice Erik this is my body. Meaning I did all of the work to gather this information, not you." Noah added as if it were common knowledge.

"Who's body was it at the beginning though?" Erik stopped his ranting once something very important finally crossed his mind. "Wait Noah, how long was I out?"

"Why do you ask that?" Noah inquired interested to know why Erik would stop the argument abruptly.

"Because when you grabbed me this outbreak barely started and shortly after I woke up I was told to attack a human settlement and for some weird reason these guys already have an arsenal of weaponry along with a Warthog and a tank. So I'll ask you one more time. How long was I out?"Erik asked fearing what the answer may be.

"Three months." Noah stated firmly. Erik felt like he was run over by a Warthog, which would probably happen If this group of survivors managed to get into there Warthog and run him over with it. "Erik are you Okay? Erik?" Noah asked repeatedly.

"Ah crap, wait I thought it only took a couple of minutes for you to take over bodies?" Erik asked.

"Normally it does but as we found out earlier you are quite the anomaly." Noah added.

"So you're saying that there could be more things you and I can do that no other Flood form can?" Erik asked.

"Yes." Noah replied. "Now I believe we've wasted enough time questioning what you and I can do that makes us special because now we need to regroup and plan on how to kill all of these pathetic humans." The last thing Noah felt was his entire body seizing up as if a giant had him its grasp.

"What'd I tell you about insulting my race?"

 **So that's the end of this chapter. Yes I know I didn't follow my schedule I was just lazy so I'll break schedule every now and again but other than that what do you think about this chapter? How did you like that little cut to Dragon Ball Z? And do you guys want the Red vs Blue characters to become regulars in this story? Well just vote on the poll that I'm going to set up, it'll go down on Saturday. And lastly did any of you catch the little nod I did to Hunt the Truth? That's all from me goodbye all of you awesome people.**

 **Xbox 360 Gamertag: StealthTurtle11**

 **PSN ID: ArkhamMan11**


End file.
